A deadly situation
by walkerlover5011
Summary: Alex wins her case against one of the most Vial men she has come in contact with, will he let her win that easy?
1. The prosecution

It was a stormy evening in the middle of winter, Alex Cahill was in court trying to bring justice to a certin man by the name of James Robinson. Alex had all the evidence she needed and was on a roll. As Alex presented her evidenceWalker ( a VERY close "friend" of Alexs)stood on the side lines for support and of course to have his protective side kick into over drive. Walker cared for Alex with all his heart yet that engagement ring was soon to burn a hole in his pocket. He told C.D and Trivette (also close friends of alex and walkers-like family)he was just waiting for the "right time", but they knew better. They would be on him all the time about it and walker soon regretted letting them know about it... they just loved it when Alex would get romantic in public and his face turned into a tomatoe. They found it rather funny while Walker wanted to ring their necks! 

Walker kept a close eye on this "James Robinson" as Alex concluded her closing statment. The judge soon asked the jury for their verdict. "Guilty of all charges" claimed the head jurer. The Judge then read him of his charges," Mr.James Robinsonyou are being found guilty of murder (4 women), Rape (2 women) and robbery ( a bank of nearly $10,000). you are hear by sentenced to 2 life sentences. Baliff take him away!"

As James was handcuffed and being walked away he yelled directly to Alex " You better watch your back Cahill, you'll get yours,oooh yeeah you'll get it! you hear me cahill YOUR DEAD!"just the look in his eyes was enough to send endless chills down her spine. The doors had even closed yet he continued his threats on Alex's life.Walker was soon by her side and took her into his embrace."he'll be in prisopn for the rest of his life, he wont ever see you again" walker said to help soothe her fear. Being an attorney she had learned to hide her feelings very well,but Walker could knew her all too well and knew she was still frightened. The words just kept playing over and over in her head.."your dead!" just the thought scared her. But Walker was once agin conforting her and assuringher that she would be okay...right?...


	2. Who are you!

Later that night Alex was on her way home when Walker called and asked what she was up to for the rest of the night. 

" well not much just going home to take a loong bath and go to bed, i havent been feeling quite up to par latly kinda sick actually... what about you cowboy?"

" well would you like some company to help you feel better?" Walker replied with a smile on his face knowing that unless she REALLY didnt feel good, she just couldnt refuse.

" sure! i may not be great company but i would like to have you over."

"okay then i'll see you soon"  
They both hung up and were looking forward to the evening tonight. Especually Walker... he was hopeing to pop the question tonight depending on how well she was. I mean what better night then this one, it had stormed all day was very cold which ment that they would probably sit in front of the fire place nice and cozy...

Once Alex arrived home she went straight to the tub. her bath time would be cut short today becasue of a certin distraction. About 25 minutes into her leasurly bath the doorbell rang.  
"Um uh, i'll be there in a second"  
she had dozed off and didnt realize exactly how long she was in for.  
Because of her being in such a rush to let Walker in she just threw on her towel and still had soap suds all over her.

"Sorry i lost track of time and-- who are you?"

Before she even had time to think he had a gun aimed right at her stomach and began shoving her into her apartment door.

"one move Cahill and your dead!" The man's voice was raspy and deep.

Alex's mind was racing she was so scared. he had shoved her into the door and closed it behind him...

(hahaha you thought i'd leave you hanging didnt you? naw it has been too short so i'll give a little more to it... so here we go)

Walker had just arrived in the front parkinf lot when he saw the shadow of a man carring someone on their shoulder. As he drew closer he realized it was a motionless Alex that was on a man's shoulder! Walker leaped from his truck and reached for his gun to pull it from it's holster but before he could free it the man began running to his car and shoving Alex into the back seat.Walker quickly got back into his truck and speed after the high speeding vehicle. After peeding down the highway swerving in and out of traffic the man's car began sliding from side to side. He had lost all control of his car and went plowing into a street pole. The car immediatly went into flames. Walkers heart jumped to his throut when he heard Alex's screams! Alex was screaming, screaming for Walker!when he got to the side door he saw Alex baging on the window. The car would blow any second and he knew he had to get her out of there and fast! After about 2 minutes of trying to unjam the door he finally freed the now unconcious Alex from the burning car. He grabbed her limp body and began runnign as far away as he could. He made it about 20 feet when the car blew knocking him to his knees. Alex had hit her head on the street from the blast and began vleeding. He cradled her body untill he put her into the passengers seat of his truck. He ran to his side and placed Alex's head on his lap. He held the wheel with one hand and held his hankerchief (cannot spell) to her wounded head. He was now speeding to the hospital praying that Alex would be allright.

yeah its a little bit of a cliff hanger but hey wheres the suspence if i told you? this is my first attempt of a story so please dont critizes too soon okay? i hope everybody ebjoys it enough to leave some reviews to see how i am doing... :)


	3. please wake up

Moments before Walker reached the hospital he checked to make sure Alex still had a pulse. She haden't moved since he placed her in the car and that worried him. Her pulse was weak but it was still there. When he arrived at the hospital he jolted to Alex's door and ran into the Emergency entrence yelling for a doctor. A doctor rushed to get a gurney anda nurse gave him paper work to fill out. Walker had no problem with the information on Alex considering he knew more about her then anyone else. when it came to credit card numbers he placed his own there. not for one second was he going to make HER pay. The paper work was not the problem though, ... it was the waiting. what had only been 30 min. was like hrs to walker.He paced for about 10 more min and finally her doctor emerged from the ICU. Walking up to Walker the doctor began... 

" Ranger Walker, Miss. Cahill is stailized.. for now and she SHOULD be allright. She had a blow to the head, several bruises, and more importantly injected with Cerolene Pyloid. That is a drug that can result in many things such as amnesia and frequent fainting. For the next couple of days Miss. achill will be extremely weak and tired due to the anibiotics we have her on add to the drug.We would like to keep her here for further observations but with knowing yours and Alex's record i dont plan on that happening. We have no clue what will happen with Alex. there havent been many cases with this type of drug. in a couple cases the victim may not want to eat. But you MUST get her to eat or she will have to be admitted back here. if she does try to eat something and ends up regergitating you may want to try smaller amounts"  
After about 5 min. of silence Walker finally got everything in order with all the details and was ready to go see her. "may i go see her?" Walker asked almost as if in a trance. The doctor led him to her room and left them be. She still hadent woken and was extremely pale. When he first saw her his breath caught in his lungs and his eyes misted over. she was so beautiful, her blonde hair still damp from her bath. He coulnt wait for her to wake so he could see her crystal blue eyes again. He pulled up a chair, wrapped his hands around hers and lay his head on her arm.

Not even 10 minites into his slumber did he wake with a start! Alex's hand had begun shaking and soon enough her body was trembling violently. her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be gasping for air. Her hand clutching his with every ounce of muscle in her arms. Tears rolled out of her closed eyes and Walker began Screaming for a nurse! A nurse ran in with a shot and put it into her IV. Alex's trembling slowly came to a stop and the nurse left. Walker began talking to her.  
" what was that all about? ALex you have to wake up soon honey. i miss those blues eyes looking up at me... you really dont know how much i love you! please baby wake up..

sorry guys it has taken me so long. my techers decided it would be fun to give 4 projects all in the same week. well thats high school for ya! i hope you enjoyed it. its short i know but it looks alot longer on paper lol! please keep up on the reviews and again sorry it took a while! ps: sorry for any typos i dobt have spell check so i tend to mess up and not catch it...


	4. computer troubles

WTR fans... my computer is malfunctioning AGAIN and it wont let me add another chapter that is longer then a paragraph, im sorry! i will add as soon as i figure out this mess... again really sorry and i love ya'll! 


End file.
